


A date at the beach

by PinkieC5_Rubi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Cute, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Futaba is Akira's younger sister, Holidays, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Summer, Teen Romance, Underage Futaba, family and friends, quality time together, soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkieC5_Rubi/pseuds/PinkieC5_Rubi
Summary: Beach days were always fun, the group was in vacation for the first time and decided to head over to the nearest beach to spend some quality time relaxing and having fun.“I don’t really like my body either, but with you guys I feel like all those insecurities are just shit that doesn’t matter, ‘cause I just think about having a good time” Ryuji said with the biggest smile in the world and slightly blushing.In which some of the members of the group spend a day in the beach, and Yusuke and Ryuji share some extremely soft and cute moments together.





	A date at the beach

Beach days were always fun, the group was in vacation for the first time and decided to head over to the nearest beach to spend some quality time relaxing and having fun.

  
This was also Ryuji’s perfect opportunity to get closer to his lovely boyfriend, Yusuke. The two boys had been going out for a few months, shortly after meeting Makoto. They were extremely happy together, neither of them could have asked for a better partner, and for once, Ryuji was sure this relationship was gonna last.

Still, they had much yet to learn about each other.

“Come on man, you’ll die out here with that hoodie on” Yusuke must have gone crazy, wearing a winter hoodie to the beach.

  
“I prefer not to take it off”

  
“Why the hell not dude? It’s too damn hot!”

  
Yusuke hesitated to speak at first, he was visibly nervous and concerned, but still replied with sincerity:

  
“It seems I’m not comfortable showing my body in public, I may be afraid of what others could think when they see such an underweight body like mine”

“Yusuke…”

Somewhere in his mind, Ryuji knew his boyfriend was uncomfortable with his appearance. Madarame didn’t allow any of his pupils to gain excessive weight, Yusuke, who was so fond of his sensei, took that rule to heart and forbid himself to gain any weight at all past the age of 15, he was intentionally malnourished and poorly taken care of.  
It wasn’t until he joined the Phantom Thieves that he started working out and eating with a proper diet, mainly because Akira spent almost every day at his side, making sure he ate properly and was in good shape, still, some scars never left the poor artist.

“Don’t worry love, there’s nothing wrong with the way you look, we’re all different here after all” Ann quickly came to the rescue, always kind and caring, trying to make Yusuke feel better with a soft tone and calm expression. “We won’t force you of course, but nothing should stop you from having fun with your friends”

“I don’t really like my body either, but with you guys I feel like all those insecurities are just shit that doesn’t matter, ‘cause I just think about having a good time” Ryuji said with the biggest smile in the world and slightly blushing.

“In that case I suppose I will take it off” Yusuke revealed his scrawny body, it was indeed extremely skinny despite Akira’s attempts to take care of him.

“I don’t know what you mean dude, you’re still really hot to me” The blonde affirmed, covering his blushed face with one hand.

Ann laughed at the artist’s cute reaction to Ryuji’s comment and handed him over the sunscreen tube.

“Let’s get you ready” Sitting down Ryuji asked his boyfriend to sit in front of him turning his back so he could start putting sunscreen on him.

**“FUTABA GET BACK HERE”** Akira screamed out of nowhere.

_A war was starting just beside the two boys._

“NO!” A little girly voice screamed back, apparently Futaba.

“I’m not letting you go out without sunscreen on”

  
“But Akiraaa I don’t want to put it on, it’s all sticky and gross” The girl whined.

“You won’t go swimming without it”

  
“Maybe I DON’T want to go swimming”

Akira gasped “You’re not gonna take a swim with your big bro?” Playful as always, the team leader tried to convince Futaba with his big puppy eyes and a cute sad expression on.

  
“Ughhhhh ok, I’ll go, but stop complaining already!”

The whole group laughed at the siblings, they always had some kind of small argument that usually ended with Futaba giving in to the leader’s request.

“Hey what are you doing? Don’t use that on his face!” Ann quickly stopped Ryuji from applying the same body-sunscreen to the bluenette’s face.

“Use this one instead, it’s less harmful to the skin”

“Ann does know her beauty products better”

“Pfft whatever” Ryuji whined.

“Wow Yusuke! How do you keep your face so soft and clean? Oh I wish mine was more like yours” Ann always was amazed by his friend’s beauty, she imagined he had to be put through complicated skin care routines to keep such a clean face.

“But Ann, your face is incredibly more resplendent than mine” Of course, Yusuke could never take a compliment without replying with a stronger one.

“Oh you praise me too much”

“Yeah yeah, you’re both gorgeous and all that, can we go swimming now?” The blonde said a bit jealous.

“Not me! Gotta finish my sandwich” Replied the girl with a cute smile heading over to her towel, where a plastic plate with, many sandwiches might I add, was placed.

“Come on Yusuke!” Ryuji couldn’t feel happier, running holding hands with his beloved towards the sea, both smiling, Yusuke a little embarrassed because he couldn’t keep up with the other boy’s excitement. Once they reached the shore Ryuji practically launched himself into the water, playfully playing around and asking his boyfriend to go with him, however, the poor artist was shocked at how terribly cold the water felt, slowly walking into the sea, small shaky steps, until water covered his knees, he needed some help if he wanted to go deeper.

“The water seems to be a bit too cold for my liking” Yusuke complained.

“No worries dude! I’ll help you”

Ryuji placed himself against the water, holding both of his boyfriend’s hands, slowly walking into the sea. Blocking the waves with his own body, it was easier for the scared Yusuke to get in.

It wasn’t until water covered both of their chest that Ryuji let of his boyfriend’s hands.

“Thank you my love”

They played around a bit, waiting for Yusuke to get accustomed to the water’s, now less, cold temperature, moving around a bit, the found a small group of fishes swimming around them, the water was truly breathtaking, it was surprisingly quite clean, without algae nor plastics.

Ryuji with some sloppy moves dove in completely, wetting his hair, and asked Yusuke to do the same, to which he waited for a wave and skillfully dove in, getting out wasn’t so graceful, since his hair now covered his eyes entirely.

The blonde boy laughed loudly at the cute sight of his boyfriend.

“Let’s see some hairstyles on you” And with that he started playing with the other boy’s wet hair.

“Hmm mohawk huh… nah, too punk for you”. Yusuke didn’t mind at all having his boyfriend play with his hair, he stood there close to Ryuji, with a smile on his face and closed eyes, relaxed and calmed.

“Slicked back… Damn, that looks hot on you babe!”

“My love, you already know that I would change my appearance at any point if that was what you preferred” The artist was so in love, he was ok with anything his lovely boyfriend wanted. But he forgot he was already perfect the way he was.

“No way! There’s nothing I would change about you, silly” Ryuji said while brushing the bluenette’s hair with his hands. Then, he gently placed them around Yusuke’s neck. He placed his own arms around the blonde’s waist, looking at each other’s eyes lovingly.

The couple felt at peace, even with some people around them, they couldn’t care about anything else other than each other.

It was in moments where they were this close that their height difference was more noticeable, Yusuke was huge in stature, whereas Ryuji wasn’t all that tall, barely reaching Yusuke’s nose with the top of his head.

The taller boy leaned down, held Ryuji’s chin with his hand, and placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips. They stayed together like that for a while, just embracing and loving each other; truly a wonderful moment, that Yusuke will surely capture it in his artwork someday.

Overall, this beach date was a complete success.


End file.
